Fire Pea
:For other uses, see Fire Pea (disambiguation). |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare (unlocked by ranking Peashooter to level 10) |image/GW2 = Fire PeaGW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |weapon/GW2 = Fire Pea Cannon |damage/GW2 = Fire |range/GW2 = Mid |variant of/GW2 = |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare}} Fire Pea is the Rare (Super Rare in Garden Warfare 2) fire variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His primary weapon is the Fire Pea Cannon, which sets zombies on fire, dealing continuous damage. Along with the Fire Cactus, Fire Chomper, Fire Flower, BBQ Corn, and Fire Rose, he is one of the six fire-based variants on the plants side. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Fire Pea is a flaming sensation, able to withstand the heat of being permanently on fire. Fire Pea is very popular in winter and saves money on his heating bill. In-game description Fire Pea ignites Zombies, dealing fire damage over time. AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Fire Pea Cannon is the primary weapon of the Fire Pea; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The close and mid range damage base and critical are 26. *The max DPS at said ranges are 51.2. *The long range damage base and critical is 16. *The max DPS at long range is 33.4. *The splash damage at all ranges is 10. *The weapon deals fire damage which deals 5 damage every second 4 times. The effect will not, however, activate with splash damage hits. *The ammo in each clip is 12. *The reload time is 2.6 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The primary weapon of the Fire Pea is called the Fire Pea Cannon. It deals 12 to 29 impact and critical damage based on distance and also deals the same amount of splash damage as the normal Peashooter which is 10. It will also deal 4 fire damage over time, but unlike the Toxic Pea, the only way to activate the fire effect is to damage the enemy. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Heated Plant Food ''Grown from heated plant food, the Fire Pea's reload time has now decreased. Extra Hot Peas! Ammo capacity increased due to the discovery of extra hot peas! Incendiary Pea Ammo Incendiary peas cause extra damage to Zombies. Unlocking (Garden Warfare only) In order to unlock this variant, the player must reach rank 10 with the Peashooter class. The player needs to do this by completing challenges (or using skip challenge stars) with the Peashooter and any of his variants. The player earns a character piece in the rank sticker-packs for each rank you level up starting at level 6 up to level 10, were the player unlocks this variant. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Fire Pea GW1.png|Fire Pea in-game Firepeastickerbook.png|Stickerbook FirePeaHD.png|HD Fire Pea FirePeaProj.JPG|Fire Pea's projectile Weird GW minimate figures 2.jpg|A Fire Pea minimate figure with Plumber, Shadow Flower, Toxic Chomper, and Wrestling Star minimate figures Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Fire Pea GW2.png|Fire Pea in-game HD Fire Pea GW2.png|HD Fire Pea Trivia *Despite being constantly on fire, he can '''still' take fire damage. **This applies with all fire variants. *According to the description of Fire Flower, there was a Fire Pea that once went on a date with a Sunflower *Unlike Fire Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Flaming Pea in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Fire Pea is male. **However, it's possible that it's a Peashooter on fire. *He, Fire Chomper, Yeti Chomper, and Garlic Drone are the only plants mentioned in another plant's Stickerbook entry, being mentioned in Fire Flower's entry. *In the first Garden Warfare, his eyes are the same color as the normal Peashooter, however in Garden Warfare 2 they glow a bright orange. pl:Ognisty Groszek Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Level 10 unlocked plants Category:Fire plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Fire variants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants